Strawberries
by thebestoftherest
Summary: a prompt


**An prompt Idea Wally: Cheshire and Strawberries, by Kaze-Kami-Ha,**

**I off the Ahsoka story for a week until I get more votes, start typing it on February 7, on the review board tell what I should do, and get a few more votes,**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Cheshire POV:**

I most people, don't realize this, but Roy is a big drinker, and so is Wally, when Roy is drunk he random attack things, the thing is he only attack things that are NOT moving, but when Wally is drunk he is so nice to anyone that is of the female, (or female to a drunk Wally,) I always take care of him, I knock out the drunk Roy, and play with the drunk Wally,

"Hello Wally," I said,

"Hello Spade," he so cute, when he can't even remember my name,

"You see these ropes?" I asked,

"Yes," he said,

"I want you to used them on me, tied on end around one of my limbs, and the others to the bed post, force me in them," no fun without me putting up a little bit of a fight, "and then force me to eat these strawberries, and make sure they get down my throat even if you have to force it down, and no matter how much I tell you to stop, continued," I said, Drunk Wally is so obedient,

"Yes," he said,

"Let seal the deal with a kiss," I said, he gladly replay,

After the kiss was done, he grab my hand, look like he going to start our game now, I struggle a little, he manage to keep it loose enough for me to move around, or adjust if he hold me, just tight enough to keep me from escaping,

I love to play games, I keep my mouthy shut, he try putting some in my mouth it took him a minute to realize that won't work, even if I did get some of the juices through the teeth, he grab my thigh, and move up inch by inch, before he can get to my behind, I moan in pleasure, Wally then move to my head, and put on of the strawberries in my mouth, I then notice during my struggle, I got my legs, and arms free, no big deal,

He then rotate me around place my head in the same direction he is at, he then place on hand, on my ass, "compliment it," I said,

"Glorious, so soft, and at the same time so firm," I was in my Cheshire outfit, just the top, no parts, a pair of panties, my legs, and lower ass was revealed, he gave me a quick smack, a had a little jump he manage to give me another strawberry,

He then rubs my shoulders, it fell so nice, I prefer if he pay more attention to my ass, but still, once he started to massage my shoulders my rotating oh yeah,

He flipped me on more time, he place three strawberries in-between my toes, he start to tickle my feet, I was sweating from all that massaging,

He then put the now sweaty strawberries in my mouth, he held my jaw line, and didn't let go until I finally swallow, he call ME evil, that like the pot calling the kettle black,

He then move my outfit out of the way, just to the edge of the top part of my stomach, he then play a strawberry in my what is it call I do what I tell Lian it is, my belly button, what is he planning on doing, he was drunk, and started to lick my stomach, oh this is good, he eventually found it, and swallow it in one bite,

"Wally you are suppose to feed me the strawberries," he put the strawberry back, then said,

He whisper, "I don't get drunk easily Jade," he said,

"You're sober?" I asked,

"Yeah I won't tell Roy, about this, if you don't tell Artemis," he said,

"I won't, why did you do that if your sober," I asked,

"Your real fun to take care of," he said,

"What do you want me to do," I asked,

"Put your ass right here," he put his hand over his right leg, "and your head on my left shoulder," he grab my waist, sat me down, "I been thinking," he said,

"I'm in trouble," I joked,

"For trying to get me drunk I give you choose of two punishments: I can give you a spanking, and no strawberries," I shake no, I like a good ass tanning, but I like being feed, "or I can feed you strawberries, but you have to drink it with some of your own breast milk," I smile at that,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉Ѫ¥⌂×≠ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ≠×⌂√¥Ѫ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**One shot unless I get 10 reviews,**


End file.
